


[Podfic] Graven Image

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Tag, M/M, Mind Meld, Mirror Universe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, TOS: Mirror Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Thou shalt have no other gods before me.





	[Podfic] Graven Image

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Graven Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81732) by [irrelevant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2009.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/042009051601.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052009051602.zip)**

1.07:51

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
